Find your way back to me
by Reiketsu
Summary: Ayase and Misaki have just met, so when they both end up missing and two Semes are frantically searching for them, why is it that they find themselves in the middle of the African dessert? Will the natives consider them omens or angels? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Uugghh." Ayase groaned as he turned over, attempting to untangle his legs from the sticky blankets wrapped around him. A heavy weight found its' way around his waist as he heard the sleeping mass beside him begin chewing on something in his sleep.

Ayase looked over to him for a moment, and then giggled softly when he realized what Kanou was probably dreaming of. He sat up then, leaned over to look at Kanous' face. As he observed, Kanous' eyebrows were knitted together ever so slightly, and his jaw was working up and down, probably chewing on some type of exotic food in his sleep. Ayase giggled again, and leaned over to Kanous' ear. He had done this thing in the past before, and never told Kanou about it. He enjoyed doing this; mostly because it was seeing the other mans' softer side, one that didn't tower above him and demand...certain things. He smiled then, and began to whisper in Kanous' ear.

"Tofu." He whispered.

Munch munch munch munch.

Ayase stifled slight giggle laugh.

"Chicken and teriyaki fried rice." He continued.

Munch munch munch munch.

Ayase took a deep breath to calm himself to make sure he wouldn't giggle to loud and smiled. He started thinking about the food he just said and his mouth watered. He blushed lightly as his stomach growled and he sighed. Then he smiled again, thinking of how Kanou looked and decided being hungry was worth seeing him like this.

"Eggs and stake roasted in a garlic seasoning topped with onions, peppers and garden vegetables. Italian spaghetti with meatballs. Chow Mein." He recited, remembering the names of the foods from having the nice neighbor lady bring him dinner sometimes when he lived at his apartment.

Munch munch munch munch munch ,munch munch.

"Wasabi pasta with a side of pumpkin spice bread." Ayase said.

Munch munch.

"Ah, I know, how about her delicious banana pudding with whipped cream?" He asked quietly; a pleasant blush once again covering his face as he remembered the delicious taste of the banana pudding the neighbor lady had made him.

"Nnng...Ugh." Kanou groaned and made a coughing sound in his sleep then rolled over, landing on top of Ayase. He remembered once again that Kanou-San didn't like sweet things and scolded himself.

"K-Kanou-San...So heavy. Kanou-San wake up." Ayase complained and tapped Kanous' head.

"Kanou-San, I can't breathe. Wha…? Kanou-San, your hair…is...really soft..." Ayase rubbed his hands in Kanous' hair, appreciating the softness and the silky shine it gave off. He buried his face in it as much as he could, relishing the feel of it on his cheek. It smelled good like Kanou, but like a slight cucumber melon smell from the expensive shampoo and conditioner that he used. It was such a comforting smell.

"Kanou-San..." Ayase whispered, tangling his fingers in Kanous' hair.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A deep, sleep filled voice sounded in the room. Ayase felt shock crawl up his spine and his heart rate quicken ten fold.

"K-Kan-Kanou-San...I-I was just..." Ayase automatically responded, stuttering and blushing. Looking away, he suddenly found the wall to be very interesting. As Kanou moved his legs to either side of his body, Ayases' small hands gripped Kanous' hair harder, unconsciously, and Ayases' head snapped back to see what was happening...And found himself looking at Kanous' face. He eyes widened and Kanou grinned down at him.

"Your hands are still in my hair, Ayase." Kanou smirked. Ayase gasped, and untangled his hands from his dark hair.

"S-sorry I'll go make brea-" Ayase was cut off.

Kanous' lips crushed against Ayases' own, forcing him to breath with Kanou's air alone. One of his hands snaked up and grabbed Ayases', causing sweet whimpers to be brought forth from him. The other hand traced light trails up the side of Ayases' stomach causing the petite blonde to arch his back. One of his legs folded up and his toes tightened in the sheets. Kanou broke the kiss, drawing back a bit chuckling quietly at the reaction he got from a kiss in the morning.

"Perhaps we should do it in the morning instead of at night." Kanou suggested. Ayases' eyes widened once more.

"Kanou-San, that's not- I can't- We already-last night. I-I need to make breakfast…Please let me up...

"Of course." Kanou said, snatching another kiss from Ayase before letting him up.

"I-I'll go make breakfast now." Ayase said, hurrying away from Kanou with a red face. Kanou laughed then frowned. He didn't want to work today, and he would've stayed home to be with Ayase, but the day called for him to meet with a certain author.

He frowned at the unpleasant day ahead of him and sighed hating that he would have to be missing precious time with Ayase over having to spend it with an author.

Why were they meeting again, anyways? Oh, yes, it was because of _that_.

"Usagi-San, enough. I need to go to school...It's too early. Don't touch- Hnnngg...Ah!" Misaki Takahashi pushed away from the rabbit, fearing for his health if he _really_ gave into the sweet touches. The author smirked, crawling closer to Misaki retreating to his single mattress bed.

"But I'm out of Misaki. Besides, I won't be able to see you for a whole two days...So deal with it." The perverted author smirked an hugged Misaki again.

"B-BAKA-USAGI!" The brown haired university student glared at his landlord with his emerald colored eyes as pushed him away again, his slight frame hardly breaking the shoulder height of the older man.

"Who're you meeting with, anyways?" Misaki asked, pouting and looking in a different direction and crossing his arms. Usami Akihiko grinned at his younger lover and ran his hand through his silver hair, deciding to play with the nineteen year old.

"Nobody in particular." He said expecting Misaki to get jealous.

"O...oh. Well, where are you going to? And why do you have to be away for so long?" He probed.

"To Shinjuku. I have a bit of stuff to take care of." Akihiko answered, sounding extremely evasive. Misaki looked after him, confused and a little hurt.

"What type of stuff?" Misaki inferred; his annoyance and anger beginning to take hold of him.

"Nothing in particular. Don't worry about it." The other said; all the more evasive. "It doesn't concern you, anyways. Misaki glared at his lover.

"Why do you think it doesn't concern me? I think that if we are lovers, then we would tell the other person what you would be doing when you're away. Do you know how strange it is for someone to just leave from home for a couple of days and not tell the other person anything about it? It's totally weird. You make it seem like you are hiding something, but I don't want to think you are hiding anything from me; because I trust you. And if I didn't tell you what I was doing for two days, you'd be mad at me. And another thing; I don't like it when you are evasive. It's people like you that really irritate me, besides-" Misaki stopped, looking down and furrowed his eyebrows. A pang of guilt resonated throughout his body. He had taken it too far. Usagi just stood there. "S-sorry, Usagi-San. That was mean. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; I was just getting ahead of myself. Sorry." Misaki turned towards the door. "O-ok. Um...I'm going to go and...ah, make breakfast! Yeah, make breakfast." Misaki said, trying not to sound affected by the words Usagi-San said to him. He didn't want him to think of him as bothersome, so he sounded overly happy, to cover up the hurt he felt.

"Misaki." Akihiko called, just as Misaki walked through the door way.

"Hai?" Misaki asked pausing in the doorway. Akihiko looked after him, wondering why he wasn't able to make Misaki be jealous over him.

"Misaki, look at me." He demanded. Misaki shook his head.

"No. But…Usagi-San...Can...Can I go? With you…to Shinjuku?" He asked, and then thought of an excuse. "See, there is a manga that I wanted to get and I can't find it here, so maybe the stores in Shinjuku would have it...Can I go?"

"...Why?" Akihiko asked, trying to figure out if Misaki was finally getting jealous. Misaki thought quickly of another excuse to be with the perverted author and built from it.

"Well, it would be nice to go and get away from school and this place for a bit, you know vacation. Ha-ha." He laughed, trying again to cover up the fact that his guilt was eating at him for inviting himself. "It's ok if you don't want me to go...Uh; I'm going to go make breakfast now. Be sure you are down on time." His shoulders shook slightly, and hoped the other man didn't see it. He walked quickly out of the door and took a left. He was almost to the top of the stairs when he heard Akihiko step behind him and grab his arm.

"Misaki, look at me." Akihiko commanded him again.

"No." Misaki replied. Akihiko glared and reached for Misaki's chin to turn his face towards his own, but Misaki shook free of it when the older man grabbed him.

"Misaki." He called once more.

"No." The same answer came from Misaki again. Annoyed and a little concerned, Akihiko leapt upon Misaki, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Misaki's' face was buried in the carpet. Akihiko tried flipping him over and eventually succeeded; but only after Misaki struggled a little then gave up.

"Misaki, look at me." Akihiko told him once more.

Misaki glanced at him quickly, his hair hiding his eyes, the quickly looked away once more. Akihiko looked at Misaki, and Misaki looked at the wall, his face pained. The rabbit took his face and turned it toward him, forcing Misaki to look into his eyes.

"What are you hiding?" Misaki asked, glaring. Akihiko sighed, looking at the sunlight that played in the boy's hair, and then fixed his eyes back on the boy's.

"Misaki, I didn't mean for you to be attentive or anything. I was trying to make you jealous." He said. Misaki's' eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly.

Misaki began to struggle once more when Akihiko took his face and kissed him. "BAKA USA-nnnnn!"

Akihiko taunted Misaki's' tongue with his own, causing a slight moan to be pulled from the boy. He traced Misaki's lips and teeth with his tongue before sucking on Misaki's. Pulling away, he discovered a red faced Misaki, and a prominent erection poking him in his leg.

Usagi shifted making the boy throw his head back from the friction on his length. The fire that was burning at the bottom of his stomach only heightened to a higher level as the stupid rabbit kept shifting, rubbing himself on Misaki.

"U-Usagi-San." Misaki gasped. "Stop! I-I can't...Hnnnngg!" Misaki moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Usagi-San stopped moving, eventually, and scooted back off of Misaki's' member.

"Misaki-" Akihiko tried again.

"No- No I'm not!" Misaki cut off, attempting to cover his face.

"Misaki, you're hard." Akihiko stated, smirking the whole time.

"I-idiot...Don't say it out loud." Misaki complained, his face turning even redder.

"Why not? It's only us here. Why are you embarrassed? It's just me." Usagi justified.

"It's...It's _because_ it's you...I've already told you that…" He mumbled back, looking away from the older man on top of him.

Akihiko grinned loudly, and reached down, unzipping the boy's pants and exposing the thin layer of cloth underneath that was keeping him from his destination. He placed one of his hands on the still growing erection and squeezed gently.

"Oi, Usagi-San, don't do that; I have to get to school! O-oi, U-Usagi-Nnnnnnuuo!" Misaki begged; arching his back as the man gently traced light patterns on and around his shaft.

The sly rabbit's hand eventually found its way underneath the cloth that was guarding the younger boy's hardened length and he wrapped his hand round it roughly. His breath began to quicken, but was nothing compared to the ragged gasps and pants from the other.

Misaki moaned as he felt Akihiko begin to slide his hand up and down his member. Akihiko smirked and pumped faster, then stopped.

"U-Usagi wha-" Misaki began to ask his question, but couldn't find his voice when he saw Usagi lean down and felt him close his lips over his erection. His tongue licked the top and he sucked gently.

Misaki's eyes widened at the chaotic sensation building, causing the coiled spring in the pit of his stomach to coil even tighter. Akihiko laughed deeply at the cuteness of the boy being unable to speak, the vibrations traveling through Misaki's member and pushing him that much farther over the edge. Usagi began licking him roughly, moving his head up and down the length of Misaki's shaft. He sucked him; making Misaki unable to think with his ministrations. Misaki moaned again and wrapped his legs around Usagi's back, trying to ease the tension still growing within his body.

"Please…Usagi…No more…I-I can't-!" A pleasured sob escaped from Misaki, his eyes tearing up as he felt all the tensions in his body violently release. Misaki shuddered for a moment; his body folding in to it, and then went numb, his body slumping back to the floor. The world fell away, and he felt like time had stopped as he realized how dizzy he was. Scrawling across his vision were little dots and flecks of color. As he came off of his pleasured escape, he glanced blindly down at Usagi and blushed deeply, still not quite fully there.

Akihiko came back up and licked his lips, grinning at Misaki once more. Misaki's panting gradually faded, leaving him conscience and fully aware of his state. Shocked, he felt his blushed even deeper still and his eyes widened.

"Did you just…swallow that?" Misaki looked extremely embarrassed when Usagi nodded.

"Misaki, I would love it if you would go to Shinjuku with me." Akihiko said as he sat up. "I just love making you jealous." After triumphing over the youth, he got up and walked to the stairs. Just before he descended, he turned to the Misaki who was trying his hardest to cover himself. "By the way, you might want to take a shower." Misaki glared at Akihiko as his blush traveled all the way to his hair line.

"B-BAKA BAKA BAKA-USAGI!" He shouted once more. All that was heard after that was Usagi's deep laugh. Misaki sighed and allowed himself a small smile. He really did love Usagi, and as he glance at the clock on the wall he-

"I'M LATE. USAGI-SAN, I'M LATE!" Misaki shouted, gathering his books from the bed in his room and running out the door in a matter of seconds.


	2. Sorry

I regret to inform all of you that I will not be able to upload anything anytime soon because my parents have put me under strict guard when I am on the computer.

I am _**REALLY**_ sorry. As soon as they let up, I will definitely upload many chapters, but right now, I can't even type out any of my personal stories, and I'm really having withdrawals.

Again, I humbly apologize, and hope you will wait for the time I can finish my stories.

Please look forward to it.

Sincerely,

Reiketsu

P.S.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY…. :'(


End file.
